Cinderella in miami 2
by Nala Kenny
Summary: (Sequel from Cinderella in Miami) Cinderella merah muda telah kembali. Dengan jiwa barunya. Dia siap menentang jalan hidupnya. Kedua kakak yang dahulu mengabaikan nya, kini kembali untuk menjadi pelindungnya/ "Aku. Tidak. Mencintainya."/ "JANGAN BERCANDA, SAKURA!"/ "Where is Sakura the good girl?"/ "She has gone. And this is Sakura the bad one./Oneshoot.


_**Disclaimer:**_ **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Cinderella in Miami 2**

 _._

* * *

 _Cinderella merah muda telah kembali. Dengan jiwa barunya. Dia siap menentang jalan hidupnya. Kedua kakak yang dahulu mengabaikan nya, kini kembali untuk menjadi pelindungnya._

 _ **Sequel : Cinderella in Miami.**_

* * *

"Kau mengerti kan apa yang ku maksud?" Sasuke mengecup pipi sakura sekilas sebelum sakura keluar dari mobil nya.

Sakura menyeringai "Tentu saja, darling"

Sakura pun melenggang masuk ke dalam halaman rumah mewah itu. Para pelayan dan penjaga yang sudah 1 bulan mencari sakura kini menyambut nya dengan suka cita.

Mereka menawari sakura berbagai macam makanan, bahkan sebelum sampai di dalam rumah.

Tapi sakura tetap fokus ke arah tujuan nya. Kini, dia bukan sakura yang dulu lagi.

Tak ada lagi sakura si penurut atau Sakura si gadis baik.

Pintu mewah itu terbuka dengan sendiri nya, menampakan seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik di usianya yang tak lagi muda.

"Hallo, mom" sakura menatap dingin ke arah mebuki yang sedang mengupas apel, tanpa memalingkan wajah nya ke arah sakura dia mempersilahkan sakura untuk duduk di sebrang nya.

"1 bulan sudah kau kabur, Sakura" Mebuki tersenyum sinis ke arah sakura yang masih mempertahankan sikap dingin nya.

Sakura membuka kacamata hitam nya dan menatap langsung ke arah Mebuki.

"sebenarnya aku hanya mampir disini" Sakura memainkan permen karet yang ada di mulut nya, membuat Mebuki mengerenyit jijik.

"Keluar kan benda menjijikan itu dari mulut mu sakura!" Mebuki menggeser piring ke arah Sakura, agar dia mau mengeluarkan perman karet dari mulut nya itu.

Sakura mendengus kasar. Bukan nya mengeluarkan permen karet nya, dia malah membuka satu bungkus permen karet lagi dan menggabungkan nya di dalam mulut.

Mebuki membulatkan matanya, menatap Sakura tak percaya.

"Dari mana saja kau sakura? Kau tau, kita mempunyai banyak hal untuk dibicarakan" Mebuki mendesis ke arah Sakura.

"Aku telah menemukan diriku, mom" Sakura memelintir ujung rambutnya yang kini sudah di ombre dengan warna hijau susu .

"Dirimu heh? Sulit dipercaya. Apakah kau bergabung dengan tim berandalan di kota sehingga kau bersikap seperti ini?! TURUNKAN KAKI MU SAKURA!" Mebuki menghela nafas panjang, dia berusaha mengontrol emosi nya karena melihat Sakura yang kini sibuk dengan cat kuku berwarna mencolok itu.

Mebuki menggeleng lelah _" where's Sakura the good girl?"_ mebuki menggeram pelan ke arah Sakura.

Sakura menyeringai sinis "She has gone _. And this is Sakura the bad one"_ Sakura mengunyah permen karet nya dengan cepat sambil menatap Mebuki.

"Siapa yang telah mempengaruhi mu?"

Sakura menggedikan bahu "Mom tak akan percaya, tapi jika mom tau mungkin kau akan bangga dengan ku" Sakura terbahak . Hal yang tak pernah dilakukan nya jika berada di depan Mebuki.

"Baiklah, bersihkan dirimu. Nanti malam keluarga Sabaku akan berkunjung kemari untuk pernikahan kalian besok" Mebuki menatap sakura dengan serius.

Sakura menggeleng cepat "No, no, no mom. Tak ada pernikahan. Aku tak mau menikah dengan nya, mom"

"Apa yang kau katakan, Sakura?!" Mebuki masih berusaha mengontrol emosi nya, tangan nya terkepal di bawah meja.

"Aku. Tak mau. Menikah. Dengan nya." Sakura menekankan satu persatu kata.

"Jangan bercanda, Sakura! Kankuro adalah pria terbaik yang pernah ada untuk mu!" Mebuki bangkit dari kursi nya hingga menimbulkan bunyi gemerincing gelas kristal jatuh dimeja makan.

Sakura menggeram "DIA TELAH MEMPERKOSA TEN TEN! DIA TELAH MEMBUNUH NYA MOM! HARUSNYA KAU TAU ITU! SIALAN!" Sakura berteriak nyaring sambil menunjuk ke arah Mebuki.

Mebuki membulatkan matanya. Berani-berani nya sakura berteriak dan menyumpahi dirinya.

Kesabaran Mebuki telah habis, dia berjalan ke arah Sakura, hendak menampar nya.

"Apa? tampar aku mom! Jika itu membuat mu senang" Sakura masih berdiam diri di tempat, menunggu mebuki melayangkan tamparan keras ke arah nya, yang sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari nya jika tak menuruti kemauan Mebuki.

"Anak kurang ajar!"

 _PLAK_

"Berani-berani nya kau menentang ku!"

 _PLAK_

"Seharusnya Tak kubiarkan kau hidup!"

 _PLAK  
_

"Kau lebih baik mati bersama papa mu yang menyedihkan itu!"

 _PLAK_

"Dasar samp-"

"Sudah cukup" tangan seseorang menghentikan tamparan Mebuki ke arah pipi sakura yang kini sudah lebam, bahkan hidung nya telah mengeluarkan darah.

"Gaara! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Biarkan aku menghukum adik mu yang tak tau diuntung ini!"

Mebuki memberontak, tapi tenaga Gaara lebih kuat dari dia.

"Itu bukan cara yang baik untuk menghukum, mom" Suara seorang lelaki terdengar dari depan pintu. Berjalan menuju Sakura dan segera membantu nya untuk berdiri .

"Sasori?! Kau juga ikut membela nya?! Diamlah! Kalian bocah tak mengerti apapun!" Mebuki akhirnya lolos dari kukungan Gaara dan berusaha menerjang Sakura yang kini sudah bersembunyi di balik Sasori .

"Karena dia telah dewasa mom, dia berhak menentukan jalan hidup nya" Gaara masih menatap dingin ke arah Mebuki.

Gaara memang tak pernah menyukai mebuki, sejak wanita itu menikah dengan ayah nya dia tak pernah memanggil nya mom. Hanya karena menghormati permintaan terakhir ayah nya saja, akhirnya Gaara memanggilnya dengan sebutan mom.

Gaara adalah anak tiri mebuki. Pernikahan nya dengan ayah Gaara menghasilkan Sasori. Namun setelah 3 tahun pernikahan, ayah Gaara meninggal tanpa sebab yang jelas.

Mebuki pun menikah lagi dengan seorang pengusaha kaya raya yang menjadi ayah Sakura.

Namun naas, ayah sakura pun meninggal akibat kecelakaan helikopter. Mebuki memang terkenal dengan wanita yang haus akan harta.

Oleh karena itu setelah lulus sekolah, Gaara dan Sasori meninggalkan rumah itu agar tak berurusan dengan Mebuki lagi.

Namun, tanpa mereka sadari. Mereka telah meninggalkan Sakura yang masih kecil ,lemah dan tak berdaya.

Mebuki memperalat sakura agar menjadi seorang wanita yang sempurna. Dan dia bisa mendapatkan menantu yang kaya raya. Seperti Kankuro dari keluarga Sabaku.

"Dia adik kami, mom" Sasori berkata sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan erat.

Sakura membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

Seumur hidupnya, Gaara dan Sasori tak pernah menganggap nya ada. Dia selalu diacuhkan dan ditinggalkan.

"Adik heh?" Mebuki tersenyum remeh ke arah Sasor .

"Kalian telah menelantarkan nya selama ini. Lagi pula, Sakura sudah berperilaku buruk! Yang seharusnya seorang bangsawan tidak melakukan nya!" Mebuki menggeram ke arah Sakura..

"Sudah saat nya mom" Gaara berkata menggantung.

"Apa?" mebuki bertanya pada Gaara.

"sudah saat nya dia melawan. Dia bukan boneka mu lagi" Gaara melanjutkan ucapan nya.

Mebuki menatap Gara, Sasori dan Sakura secara bergantian. Lalu wanita itu pun mendengus remeh.

"Terserah apa katamu. Besok acara pernikahan nya dan kalian tak bisa menghentikan nya!" Mebuki berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan angkuh dan pintu itu terbanting keras dari dalam.

"Kau tak apa?" Sasori menyentuh pipi Sakura yang lebam.

"shh" Sakura meringis ketika telapak tangan Sasori menyetuh nya.

"Bawa dia ke kamar ku, Sasori" Gaara memerintah dan dituruti oleh Sasori. Sasori menggendong Sakura yang badan nya sudah lemas .

"Aku bisa berjalan sendiri" Sakura berbisik ke arah Sasori.

"Biarkan kami menebus dosa-dosa kami terhadap mu" Sasori berkata tanpa memalingkan wajah nya ke arah sakura.

* * *

Sakura menunduk, tak berani menatap dua orang pria yang kini sedang mengobati luka di pipi nya dan yang satu lagi sibuk memperhatikan nya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Angkat kepala mu, Sakura. Ada darah mengalir di bawah dagu mu" Gaara menatap langsung ke arah mata emerald Sakura. Sakura harus menahan malu akibat ditatap oleh dua orang pria yang tak begitu dikenal nya, meskipun mereka adalah kakak nya sendiri.

Sasori memperlihatkan cengiran nya membuat sakura dan Gaara melihat ke arah nya dengan tatapan aneh.

Sasori menggeleng "Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya terkejut ternyata adik ku sudah tumbuh besar. Berapa usia mu sekarang Saku? 18? 20?"

"19" Sakura mengoreksi perkataan sasori dengan suara yang hampir berbisik, Sasori mengangguk.

Setelah selesai mengobati luka nya, Sakura masih belum beranjak dari pinggiran kasur Gaara. Dan kedua pria itu pun masih berada di sana bersama nya.

"Kenapa?" Sakura akhirnya membuka suara.

Gaara dan Sasori segera memfokuskan pandangan ke arah Sakura.

Sebenarnya sakura tak ingin menangis. Ia tak ingin terlihat cengeng. Tapi kini situasi diluar kendalinya, sekarang entah angin darimana kedua kakak nya yang dulu tak pernah menganggap nya ada kini sangat memperhatikan nya.

"Kenapa kalian melakukan ini kepada ku?" Sakura terisak, satu airmata mengalir menuruni pipinya. Airmata bodoh.

Gaara menghembuskan nafasnya, dia bangkit dari kursi nya dan menduduki tempat disamping kiri sakura. Dengan lembut dia menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Dengarkan aku. Kami meminta maaf atas segala perbuatan kami. Kami tau, kami tak pantas disebut sebagai seorang kakak yang bertanggung jawab. Maafkan kami karena telah menjadi seorang pengecut. Kami pergi meninggalkan kau sendirian dirumah ini, bersama mom. Tak seharusnya kami berlaku seperti itu" Gaara menatap bola mata Sakura yang masih menyiratkan keraguan.

Sasori menyeret tempat duduk nya hingga berada tepat di depan sakura dan Gaara.

"Ya, dulu kami bersikap pengecut dengan melarikan diri ke luar negeri untuk menghindari mom. Tanpa kami pikirkan, bagaimana nasib mu disini." Ujarnya.

"Mungkin kau belum mempercayai kami sepenuh nya. Tapi, kejadian 3 minggu yang lalu membuat kami sadar, kami telah melakukan perbuatan yang salah pada adik kami sendiri"

"Jadi, maukah kau memaafkan kami, adik?" Gaara tersenyum ke arah Sakura.

Sakura melihat ke arah Gaara dan sasori secara bergantian. Dia tak bisa menemukan setitik kebohongan pun pada mata mereka.

Akhirnya, sakura mengangguk cepat, tak sanggup menahan airmata yang sudah tumpah sejak Gaara dan Sasori menerjang Sakura dengan pelukan hangat nya.

"Untuk besok, lakukan lah apa yang menurut mu benar, Saku" Sasori mengusap rambut Sakura dengan lembut setelah melepas pelukan nya.

"Memang benar kata mom, kami tak dapat menghentikan nya." Gaara tersenyum kearah Sakura.

"Tapi, kau bisa." Sakura mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah Sasori yang telah menyeringai. "Apa maksud mu?" Sakura mengerutkan keningnya-bingung- "Kau bisa mengehentikan pernikahan itu. Kami telah mengumpulkan semua bukti kejahatan Kankuro. Termasuk, menjadi dalang dibalik kematian Lady Ten-ten" Gaara menjelaskan sambil meremas tangan Sakura dengan lembut saat nama Ten-ten disebut.

"B-bagaimana kalian bisa-"

"Jangan remehkan kami, Sakura" Sasori melipat tangan nya di depan dada. "Kami-maksudku kita- adalah orang-orang yang patut ditakuti di dunia luar. Kami memiliki koneksi hebat untuk urusan seperti ini"

Gaara mengangguk meng-iyakan.

"Terimakasih. Aku tak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk-" perkataan Sakura segera dibungkam oleh jari telunjuk Sasori yang diletakan di depan bibirnya.

"Justru, ini adalah salah satu bentuk kami meminta maaf kepada mu. Kau tak usah merasa memiliki hutang budi. Kita adalah Saudara. Ingat?" Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca mendengar penuturan Sasori. Gadis itu pun mengangguk pelan sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Dan lagi pula, ada yang harus kau perjuangkan, iyakan?" Gaara mengubah topik pembicaraan, yang membuat dahi Sakura mengkerut kembali.

"Kau harus memperjuangkan cinta mu" Sasori menimpali, membuat Sakura mengerenyit tak mengerti.

"Uchiha Sasuke, benarkan?" Sasori menampilkan seringai menggoda kepada sakura, membuat gadis itu merona seketika.

"Bagaimana kalian tau?" Sakura masih menyembunyikan rona di pipi nya.

"Sasuke lah orang yang menyadarkan kami" Perkataan Gaara membuat Sakura membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"Dia? Tak mungkin..."

"tentu saja mungkin. Aku dan Gaara telah berteman dengan nya sejak lama, kami mendungung hubungan kalian, yaaa meskipun ku akui dia sedikit dia pria yang baik"

Ucapan sasori membuat sakura tersenyum tanpa sadar.

"Dia Gila karena mu sakura" Gaara memang irit bicara, tapi sekalinya bicara selalu membuat penasaran.

"Kau tak menyadarinya bukan? Dia telah mengagumi mu sejak lama. Mom benar-benar membuat cara pandang mu terhadap lelaki buruk bukan? Untunglah kau bertemu dengan Sasuke. Meskipun kau tampak liar, tapi setidak nya kau menjadi dirimu sendiri"

Sasori kembali tersenyum dengan lembut, "Mulai sekarang, kami akan selalu berada disamping mu. Kau tak sendiri lagi , Sakura" Gaara mengelus lembut puncuk kepala Sakura.

Setidak nya ada sedikit kelegaan yang ada di hati nya. Kedua kakak yang dahulu mengacuhkan nya, kini berpihak kepdanya. Sebuah rencana untuk hari esok pun sempat terlintas di kepala merah muda nya itu. Bagaimana pun caranya, dia harus menggagalkan pernikahan itu.

* * *

"Aku. Tidak. Mencintai nya" Sakura berkata lantang ketika sang pendeta selesai membacakan janji suci antara dirinya dan Kankuro.

Kini, Katedral megah itu hening seketika. Bahkan, sang pendeta yang berdiri di depan altar sudah kehilangan kesadaran akibat pernyataan Sakura barusan.

Kankuro dan seluruh tamu undangan merasa terkejut akan perkataan sakura yang mencengangkan.

 _ **BRAK!**_

Mebuki membanting meja yang ada dihadapan nya, membuat seluruh undangan melihat ke arah nya.

"JANGAN BERCANDA SAKURA!" mebuki berteriak garang, memecah keheningan katedral.

Sakura tersenyum meremehkan ke arah Mebuki.

"Bukan kah aku sudah bilang, kalau aku tak ingin menikah dengan nya" Sakura memicingkan mata ke arah kankuro yang kini sudah kehilangann senyum nya.

"Aku tak sudi menikah dengan pria yang telah memperkosa sahabat ku sendiri" sakura mendesis ke arah Kankuro, tapi cukup untuk di dengar seluruh tamu di katedral ini.

"Astaga! Apakah benar itu kankuro?" Temari, kakak tertua kankuro terlihat bangkit dari tempat duduk nya dengan wajah penuh amarah.

Kankuro terlihat panik, wajah nya telah penuh oleh keringat sebesar biji jagung.

Sakura menggeleng sinis "Kakak?" Sakura memanggil Gaara dan Sasori yang segera berjalan menuju depan altar.

"Kami mempunyai bukti yang kuat. Bahwa dia telah memperkosa Lady Ten-ten dan telah mengirimkan banyak pesan intimidasi yang mengakibatkan Lady Ten-ten depresi dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk bunuh diri " Gaara berkata tegas, membuat seluruh tamu undangan menatap nya tidak percaya.

"Yang merasa keberatan atau tidak percaya atas tuduhan ini. Silahkan kemari, hadapi kami berdua" Sasori menimpali , membuat seluruh undangan segan untuk bertanya.

"Kapten, tersangka telah diamankan. Silahkan memasuki gereja" Gaara terlihat berbicara dengan sebuah microfon kecil yang terhubung dengan seseorang.

Saat itulah, muncul belasan polisi dari berbagai arah siap menangkap Kankuro. Kankuro pun tak dapat mengelak lagi dan hanya pasrah saat polisi memborgol nya. Begitu juga dengan Temari, yang hanya bisa menyumpahi orang-orang disekitar dia.

"Astaga, Aku tak percaya. Aku dihianati oleh anak kandung ku sendiri!" Mebuki tertawa mengejek sambil berjalan ke arah mereka bertiga.

"Kau sakit jiwa, mom" Sakura memandang dingin ke arah Mebuki yang tampak kacau. Persis seperti orang gila.

"Lari lah sakura, biar kami yang mengurusnya" Sasori mengedipkan mata ke arah Sakura

Sakura pun menuruti perintah Sasori dan memilih jalan belakang untuk keluar dari katedral tersebut.

Sakura berlari menjauhi tempat itu dengan tergesa.

Masih menggunakan gaun pengantin, dia berlari menjinjing sepatu stileto nya.

Dia merasakan de javu. Kejadian ini pernah terjadi sebelum nya, saat dia berlari dan akhirnya bertemu dengan Sasuke

"Kabur eh?" Suara bariton seorang pria menghentikan langkah nya.

Sakura tersenyum sumringah melihat sasuke yang sedang bersandar di tembok Gang sempit dengan menggunakan setelan yang sama seperti mereka pertama bertemu.

Sakura berlari menuju ke arah nya dan langsung menerjang nya dengan pelukan yang hangat.

"Apakah gadis ku baru saja menikah, hmm? Sasuke mengusap rambut Sakura sambil melepaskan pengikat rambut nya.

"Aku baru saja menghentikan pernikahan konyol, tau!" Sakura memukul dada Sasuke dengan main-main.

Sasuke tertawa "Ya, itu baru namanya gadis ku"

Sakura melepaskan pelukan mereka setelah Sasuke mengerling jahil ke arah gang sempit yang berada di samping mereka.

Wajah sakura segera bersemu merah. Dia tau apa yang dimaksud Sasuke.

"Mau mengulangi nya lagi, Lady Sakura?" Sasuke menggoda nya. Sakura menggeleng lemah, lalu menampilakan seringai nya lagi.

"Kau yang memulai lebih dulu, Uchiha" Sakura mendorong Sasuke dan langsung menyergap nya dengan lumatan penuh cinta di bibir nya.

* * *

Hai semuaa, ini adalah sequel dari Cinderella In Miami.

This is part 2.

And hope you like it!

See yaa next story~

* * *

.KendallSwiftie.


End file.
